


Ride

by black_kite



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_kite/pseuds/black_kite





	Ride

Everything pulsed in this place. The vibrations shook your eyes as multicolored lights as well as dancers flashed sporadically, swinging this way and that within the hive to spear through the thick fog. You were dizzy with the noise. The bass set your pulse thrumming and pulsing with the music and desire to dance. Something sweet and foreign assaulted your nostrils like thick Champa flower incense infused with Patchouli or Dragon’s Blood. It felt like what the sixties on earth was portrayed as. The setting and music made sure to assault the senses. No thinking allowed; Just feeling. The beats and the multitude of individuals grasped and ground in a game of instinct. A wide array of dancers and waitresses lured all kinds of customers. Platforms floated everywhere, each with their own theme and entertainers. The feeling of nails trailing down your back as claws and fingers gripped tightly at your hips and arms, attempting to cage you in the surrounding swarm. You couldn’t deny the temptation to become swallowed within this place, but you had one person on your mind. You were only here to retrieve him. His grandson was too young to enter such a place, forced to wait outside, no doubt trying to peek inside.  
Cool smoke rose, curling and growing in vines from unstable ground, rising both in chills and atmosphere. You knew where he was, only because of the deal he was negotiating. A slick tentacle wrapped around your throat in a light hold as breasts pressed into your back. Slow digits tickled up your sides and slipping under your shirt, a slight shiver quaking your spine. Another tentacle collared you from the front as a male counterpart pressed into you in an attempt to keep you before you can reach the stairs. Inky eyes seek yours in question. As tempting as it was, you gently pull away to continue your journey, offering a smile over your shoulder in leeway of what could have easily been.  
You knew where he would be. His lab coat glowed under the black light like a beacon while his sweater swallowed darkness and dulled down to hide the pale teal. Khaki covered thighs spread wide to welcome the exotic dancer into his lap while his arms stretched back over the leather couch, the territory claimed by the ever elusive man that always sought pleasure in illegal distractions. Even from where you were, you could see his wild hair remained even more untamable than usual, and the drool or booze that seemed to always be present, glistening down his chin from that horrible, wonderful smirk. The entertainer gyrated in small circles, iridescent scales catching light and flashing rainbows in the surrounding area. She was absolutely stunning in her pastel “costume”. A waterfall of silver splashed down her back in unruly curls flowing with her dance.  
Shaking your head, you glance back at the older man’s grin and your eyes meet. That smirk grows wider as he gestures you over with a beckoning finger. Slow steps are taken until you reach him waiting for him to pat the seat and give permission to enter his personal space. Your eyes lock in challenge before he grants you what you were waiting for. Sitting down next to him, you watch in fascination at the woman in front of you. Her four eyes are like small galaxies as she glances your way before focusing back on her intended customer.  
When the time is finally up and you both watch the woman disappear into the swirling crowd, you feel spindly fingers slide into your hair and tug your head back in his direction. With a little assistance, you replace the dancer’s straddle and lean in until you’re chest to chest with the older man. Leather clinging to your quickly heating flesh, you let your hands rest next to his head as you wait for him to decide what comes next. You can feel his heart pulse keeping pace with the bass as a sigh is released against your neck. You hum at the nails that scratch gently at your scalp, your eyes falling closed. You know he’s leaning back on the headrest, watching to see you might do. You can feel his gaze taking in what you figured would be appropriate attire for the day and watching for any change in your expression. You wonder what he’s thinking until his hands move to your knees to rub up to your skirt. Another challenge as been presented.  
Once eyes meet again, you know what will happen next so you try and tease. You keep your eyes closed as you hips rotate in small circles in hope of imitating the previous resident, but pull away before wandering hands peek underneath the pleated material of said skirt. There’s no sense in talking, no way to even be heard with this volume rattling your skulls. Not that it even matters. Your body language tells all and you can tell he’s becoming impatient about receiving what he really wants from you. You know that he could easily shove you to the side for the next willing partner, but you’ve never been fond of sharing when it came to him. Keen fingers tug your hair back before sliding down to grip your hips tight, dragging them to meet his own, aggressively. Patience wasn’t within him tonight.  
Slowly, you open your eyes to meet his in challenge. You frown down at him even though you’re just as eager. He doesn’t even wait for a go ahead and presses forward, rotating in small thrusts that make your heart stutter and you move to grip tightly to his shoulders in surprise. Your lips part and you take in his fervent expression. The hands under your skirt squeeze your rear hard enough to make you think about the bruises and crescent marks that will be left in their wake. The thought riles you up more and you start to grind in return. You feel like a teenager again for a moment, until his thumb presses down on your clit over your panties, the rest rubbing harshly along your cunt. Suddenly it’s not a game anymore.  
You grind roughly against his probing fingers and press your hand roughly down just to feel him twitch against your palm and you want. Saliva pools in your mouth as it waters and heat pools in your groin anticipation. Fingers slip into the damp fabric before dipping inside to the first knuckle and testing that you can handle what’s coming. You grin at the thought of him actually caring about such a thing as your wellbeing. He knew you too well, knew how much you enjoyed the phantom ache of his girth once each scene ended, knew how you enjoyed the bruises and punishments that often came with your smart mouth and challenging gaze. And he enjoyed it just as much.  
You watched as he opened his trousers with quick digits, freeing himself. With an avid expression, your hips begin to roll with slight impatience and your insides clench around the talented fingers stroking your insides. He snorts at your actions before tugging your underwear out of his way and to the side to press into your slick cunt. Your eyebrows furrow in concentration and slight pain as the purple head of his cock slips inside before the rest follows. You both pant as he sits fully inside and takes a moment before starting a rough pace. A hiss is released as your eyes clench shut. His nails are now digging into your hips, most definitely leaving evidence now. You couldn’t wait to look in the mirror later. Lips curving up into a grin, you squint down to see his face scrunched up in concentration, his brow furrowed and eyes clenched shut. Tonight really seemed to rile him up. You only came here because of him, to drag him out of here as a just in case.  
The pace quickens after a couple of minutes and you wipe the sweat away from his brow in a rare gesture of affection between the two of you. You know he’s almost there, clinging to edge of orgasm and as you ride him. All the while, you feel something that encourages you to pull your gaze back up. The same inky eyes from before meet yours and you clench in surprise of the show you’ve accidentally become, lips part in surprise. Your previous invitations offer cheeky grins as you’re filled to the brim and your cheeks blossom with more than just exertion. His groan vibrates with the music and against your own chest, teeth lazily digging into your neck before leaning back and catching his breath as well as your attention. When you glance back, the pair is gone and he gives you a questioning look so you shrug. Standing on wobbly legs, you attempt to straight yourself up. You drag him out of the swarming hive and into the parking lot.  
The inquisitive look you receive makes heat rise in your cheeks. The question as to why it took so long to retrieve his grandfather comes up and you shrug, quick to make up an excuse about getting lost or something and climb into the spaceship. The ride back to earth is an uncomfortable one as you clench your thighs tight. The look you receive in the rear view mirror makes you want to throw something, but instead you flick him off.


End file.
